


Личное пространство

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон и Шерлок пересматривают правила, касающиеся личного пространства. Пре-слэш.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183802) by [probablyquantum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyquantum/pseuds/probablyquantum). 



Застонав, Джон просыпается от того, что его трясут за плечо. Он зажмуривается; ему не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы знать, кто это.

− Уйди, Шерлок.

К чести Шерлока, тот будит его только тогда, когда для этого есть серьёзные основания. Джон чувствует, что сосед по квартире стоит поблизости, но Шерлок не даёт указаний и не задаёт вопросов.

Джону становится любопытно, и он открывает глаза. Шторы в его комнате тонкие, поэтому рассеянный свет с улицы дарит возможность увидеть не только силуэт, но и лицо Шерлока, окрашенное разными оттенками серого. Друг − без рубашки, в одних боксерах, и Джон предполагает, что тот здесь не ради дела, иначе он был бы одет. Даже при тусклом свете видно, что Шерлок обеспокоен.

− Джон, − начинает Шерлок. Надменные нотки в его голосе присутствуют, но в нём не слышно обычной уверенности. − Что ты думаешь о личном пространстве?

Вздохнув, Джон трёт глаз, но не делает никаких попыток сесть на кровати. 

− Шерлок, который час?

− Не важно. Мне нужно узнать твоё мнение.

− Прекрасно. Почему это не могло подождать? Это для дела? Или эксперимент?

− Своего рода мысленный эксперимент. Но подразумевается, что это личный вопрос.

Это привлекает его внимание. Шерлок никогда не задаёт ему личных вопросов, если только это не нужно для расследования. Он чувствует внутри шекочущее тепло от самой идеи того, что Шерлок хочет задать ему какой-то личный вопрос, даже если это для эксперимента. 

− О. Это... чудесно.

− Итак?

− Итак, личное пространство. Думаю, что оно служит определённой цели.

− Объясни.

− О, людям нравится жить по правилам. Без них ты не сможешь сказать, грубят или флиртуют с тобой незнакомцы, независимо от их намерений. Это − способ общаться.

− У других культур нет таких утомляющих требований к личному пространству, но, несмотря на это, они общаются столь же эффективно.

− Думаю, что у других культур свои способы быть грубыми или вежливыми.

− Таким образом, ты думаешь, что это условность, но полезная.

− Да. Между прочим, ты мог бы узнать об этом из книг. Или в интернете.

− Я в курсе современных социологических и антропологических теорий. Мне нужно знать твоё мнение. И твои чувства. − Шерлок морщит нос, когда произносит последнее слово, как будто говорить об эмоциях − ниже его достоинства.

− Ну, думаю, я согласен с мнением авторитетов по этому вопросу.

− Гипотетически.

− Да, − зевая, говорит Джон.

− Предположим, что ты и другой человек соглашаетесь изменить условные правила общества о личном пространстве.

− Ты имеешь в виду − нарушить правила, потому что они решают, что оба этого хотят?

− Точно, Джон. − Шерлок, кажется, рад тому, что его поняли. Услышав довольные нотки в низком голосе Шерлока, Джон чувствует ликование.

− Ну, допустим.

− Как ты думаешь, будет ли это удобно, или социальные правила слишком укоренились в сознании, чтобы преодолеть значение, вложенное в это действие?

Вытянув ноги, Джон попытался расшифровать этот вопрос. Чувствуя сонливость, он посмотрел на часы. 

− Боже, Шерлок, три часа утра.

− Очевидно. Мой вопрос?

− О, я не знаю. Думаю, что я должен попробовать это, чтобы узнать. К тому же всё будет зависеть ещё от обстоятельств и контекста. − Начиная что-то подозревать, он прищуривается. − Почему? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Шерлок переносит вес на левую ногу. Движение еле заметное, но Джон приобрёл собственные навыки наблюдения, после того, как переехал к детективу. Ёрзанье означает, что Шерлок волнуется, а его чёртова уверенность − фасад. 

− Мне приснился кошмар, − отводя взгляд, говорит Шерлок.

Эта новость не удивляет. Иногда, когда Шерлок засыпает на диване, Джон видит, как тот дёргается и всхлипывает. Обычно Джон ничего не делает; он не знает, как друг отнесётся к его прикосновениям или сочувствию. Топчущийся рядом с кроватью Шерлок напоминает Джону ребёнка, спрашивающего, может ли он спать со своими родителями после дурного сна. В вопросе Шерлока о личном пространстве появляется смысл.

− Шерлок, − осторожно начинает Джон, стараясь не показать ни удивления, ни осуждения, − ты почувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы спал здесь со мной?

− Ты не возражаешь провести эксперимент, чтобы определить, будет ли тебе неудобно?

− Нет. Я не возражаю.

Вместо того, чтобы сказать как нормальный человек «спасибо», Шерлок молча обходит кровать и взбирается на неё с другой стороны. Джон понимает, что замёрз только тогда, когда тепло тела Шерлока начинает его согревать.

Джон видит, как сосед по квартире сворачивается в позу эмбриона спиной к нему. 

− Шерлок?

− Хмм...

− Это − бассейн? В твоих кошмарах.

Джон потрясён тем, что Шерлок вздрагивает и обнимает себя. 

− Да, − тихо шепчет Шерлок. Джон переворачивается так, чтобы смотреть тому в спину. Подвинь он свою ногу поближе, то повторил бы его позу. Они лежат рядом, не касаясь друг друга, некоторое время.

Почти уснув, он слышит, как Шерлок откашливается. 

− Я вытаскиваю тебя из воды. В моём сне. Пытаясь привести тебя в чувство, я делаю тебе искусственное дыхание, но ты просто там лежишь. Я просыпаюсь со вкусом хлора во рту. Иногда я не понимаю, что это − только сон. Иногда я думаю, что ты мёртв, прежде чем вспоминаю, что это ты вытащил меня из воды, а не наоборот.

Джон ощущает, как сжимается сердце. Он думал, что Шерлоку снилась его собственная клиническая смерть. Ему хочется протянуть руку и прикоснуться к плечам и спине Шерлока, но он не знает, позволено ли это и поможет ли другу такое прикосновение. Кажется, что в отличие от него самого, соседу по квартире не очень нравятся тактильные контакты. 

− Чем я могу помочь? − спрашивает он. Кажется разумным узнать ответ, особенно потому, что Шерлоку удаётся вести самые неловкие разговоры без смущения.

Шерлок пожимает плечами. 

− Это помогает. Тепло. И мне не придётся бежать в твою комнату, чтобы увидеть, жив ли ты.

Джон чувствует непреодолимое желание обнять Шерлока и сказать, что у него самое прекрасное сердце. Но это кажется слишком личным, даже при таких обстоятельствах. 

− Шерлок, пока мы экспериментируем с личным пространством... У меня есть предложение.

− Пожалуйста.

− Ты не будешь возражать, если я тебя обниму?

Шерлок какое-то время молчит, и Джон уже собирается отказаться от того, что предложил, когда тот кивает. 

− Мы должны это попробовать, чтобы увидеть.

Потянувшись к Шерлоку, он его обнимает. И только коснувшись голой груди Шерлока, он вспоминает, что тот без рубашки. Кожа Шерлока гладкая и тёплая. Джон ждёт, что тот отстранится, но вместо этого друг сокращает расстояние между ними. Голая грудь Джона прижимается к спине Шерлока. Ощущение − замечательное.

− Хорошо? − спрашивает он.

− Прекрасно, − тихо и медленно отвечает Шерлок. Джон слышал этот конкретный тон только несколько раз, когда Шерлок осторожно касался чувств Джона. − Ты − бисексуал.

Спокойно выдохнув, Джон фыркает; его душит смех. Он тоже хочет узнать о чувствах Шерлока. 

− Шерлок, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты догадался об этом исходя из состояния моих коленей.

− Я замечаю твой взгляд, каким ты смотришь на привлекательную особь любого пола, − объясняет Шерлок. − Твои колени служили лишь простым подтверждением.

− Естественно. − Джон не может не улыбнуться. − Ты прав, конечно. Ты всегда прав. А что насчёт тебя?

− Ты знаешь, что я гей. Недавно ты задавался вопросом, заметил ли я твою сексуальную ориентацию, тем более, что ты ходил на свидания исключительно с женщинами, за исключением того парня, с которым ты встречался на прошлой неделе и ничего мне об этом не сказал. Кажется справедливым сообщить, что я об этом знаю. В конце концов, мы находимся в одной постели.

Джон думает над тем, чтобы указать, что «не моя область» не означает «я гей», но решает промолчать. Он полагает, раз Шерлок так решительно в этом признался, это значит, в общем-то, одно и тоже. 

− Кажется достаточно разумным.

− Кроме того, я нахожу тебя очень привлекательным.

А вот этого он не ожидал услышать. 

− О. − Покраснев, Джон уверен, что Шерлок об этом догадался, даже при том, что не видит его лица.

− Полностью раскрыться благоразумно. У меня нет желания увидеть, что эта ситуация станет неловкой из-за отсутствия информации.

Джон улыбается, потому что Шерлок не может сказать, что это уже неловко, так или иначе, почему-то отказываясь признавать, что смущён. 

− Хорошо. Спасибо, что сказал мне об этом. Ты... эээ... мне тоже нравишься. Очень, на самом деле. − К счастью, смущение мешает ему по-настоящему возбудиться.

− Я знаю.

− Конечно, ты знаешь.

Рука Шерлока находит его руку и переплетает их пальцы.

− Спасибо, − говорит Шерлок через некоторое время. − За то, что разрешил.

− В любое время.

− Правда? Ты думаешь, что этот эксперимент стоит повторить?

Джон сжимает руку Шерлока, наслаждаясь ощущением тонких пальцев детектива напротив собственных. 

− У меня тоже бывают кошмары.

− Да. Ты иногда просыпаешься от крика.

Джон не удивлён, что Шерлок это заметил, но не ожидал услышать беспокойство в его голосе. 

− Я просто говорю, что понимаю. Я... хорошо, мне нравится обниматься. После них. Или во время них. Таким образом, если ты хочешь спать здесь, меня это устраивает. Всё время или сразу после того, как ты проснёшься, если ты этого хочешь. Всё хорошо.

− Я могу обнять тебя, если тебе приснится кошмар?

− Я хотел бы этого.

Шерлок кивает. 

− Отлично. Тогда решено.

− Итак. Ради эксперимента. Какой смысл мы вложим в это? − Джон притягивает Шерлока ближе, чтобы указать на то, что подразумевает под этим.

− Что утешение другого человека не должно быть таким чертовски сложным.

− Это меня устраивает.

Он смотрит на Шерлока некоторое время. В конце концов расслабившись, Джон позволяет себе вдохнуть аромат Шерлока. Тот пахнет горелкой Бунзена, утренним туманом и шампунем. Радуясь и немного недоумевая из-за произошедшего, он наконец засыпает.


End file.
